Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Umaima sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$5$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Umaima also earns a $$30$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Umaima wants to earn at least $$61$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Umaima will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Umaima wants to make at least $$61$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $61$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $61$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $5 + $30 \geq $61$ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $61 - $30 $ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $31 $ $x \geq \dfrac{31}{5} \approx 6.20$ Since Umaima cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $6.20$ up to $7$ Umaima must sell at least 7 subscriptions this week.